The present invention relates generally to the field of hydraulic lift trucks and more particularly, is directed to a hydraulic lift truck particularly suitable for use as a pallet truck.
Pallet trucks or hydraulic lift trucks are well known in the prior art and such devices usually incorporate a steel frame including an extended, elevating platform, a suitable hydraulc system to raise and lower the platform, a handle to direct movement of the device both in the loaded and unloaded conditions and which may include means to activate the hydraulic system. Devices of the general type set forth are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,122,381 and 3,276,787 respectively to Klemick and Budro and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,546 to Sugiura. Other pallet trucks of the general type described are manufactured and sold respectively by Stokvis Multiton Corporation, Port Washington, New York under the trademark "Multiton"; Blue Giant Equipment Corporation, Buffalo, New York under the trademark "Blue Giant"; Ramco Standard Corporation, Medina, Ohio, under the trademark "Lo-Jo Elite"; and Equipment Company of America, Hialeah, Florida, under the trademark "Pallift".
All of the prior art hydraulic lift devices of which I am familiar are quite heavy in construction and complicated in design. The existing lift trucks include great numbers of operating parts which result in increased labor costs and parts expenditures during the manufacturing processes and increased maintenance costs after the hydraulic lift trucks have been in use.